SWEEP meets DOTM
by Christine Marquez
Summary: What happens when The Daughters of the Moon have to come to Widows Vale to help save Morgan from a few followers, and a dangerous deal. Duh Duh Duh
1. The Atrox

Note to everyone, I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to either Cate Tiernan or Lynne Ewing. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Atrox  
  
I ran down the street praying that the rain wouldn't completely soak me. Why did I have to crash that stupid car? I thought angrily. A sound made me jump, and I spun around. But there was no one there. Alright, Morgan, calm yourself. Selene and Cal are gone, and so is your Father. Just relax. So why was I so jumpy if I was safe? A shadow ahead flickered. I stopped, and whipped my head around. But of course, there was no one there. Ever since I found out about my Wiccan heritage a year ago, nothing has gone right. But now, things seemed to be clearing up. Almost everything was going perfect, until yesterday afternoon. Yesterday afternoon, when I had been driving home from my boyfriend, Hunter's. We had held our weekly circle (recently changed from Saturday nights to Friday nights). Nothing had seemed out of place. But, as I was driving home, I could have sworn I saw someone – No! There hadn't been anyone. It was just my imagination. Either way, I had swerved off of the road and crashed my car into a tree. I had gotten out alright but ... well, I never did have good luck with cars.  
  
I sighed. Now I was walking home from my best friend, Bree's. She would have given me a ride back home, but I had told her not to worry. When I had left the weather was fine. Halfway home, though, the sky clouded over and rain came pouring down. I quickened my pace as my house came into view.  
  
Thank the goddess, I thought with relief. I hated being out here at the moment. I felt uneasy, and wasn't sure about what. I walked across the lawn as the front door burst open. I looked up to see my younger sister, Mary K. looking out at me.  
  
"Morgan!" She exclaimed. She raced up to me, and rushed me into the house, slamming the door shut behind us. I shuddered, and then pulled my sweatshirt off. Then I pulled the brown and gold leaves stuck to my shoes off of the mud with slight disgust. Mary K. giggled.  
  
"Bree had called a few minutes ago warning us you were out in the rain alone. Mom was just getting ready to come get you."  
  
As if cued, my Mom came strolling into the room, her raincoat glued to her. She looked up.  
  
"Oh Morgan. I was worried about you," She said. I felt like laughing at the comical look on her face. It was a mixture of worry, relief, and anger. I shrugged.  
  
"The weather was fine when I left," I told her. She shook her head.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking home alone," She muttered to herself as she walked away. Mary K. and I shared a secret grin. Mom can be such a worry wart sometimes. I know she was just doing what Mom's do, but it got on my nerves. I started up the stairs to my room, Mary K. following close behind me.  
  
"Unser's garage called," She informed me.  
  
"Before or after Bree?"  
  
"After. That's why we weren't ready to leave yet," She admitted. I sighed as I pushed open my bedroom door.  
  
"What's the estimate?" I asked.  
  
"He said about seven hundred. I cannot belief you busted that hood again. Right after it's paint job and everything," Mary K. said with exasperation.  
  
"It's not like I did it on purpose," I said angrily. Mary K. smirked.  
  
"Are you meeting Hunter tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's picking me up at seven," I said.  
  
"Are you going to the movies? We could double date!" Mary K. said excitedly.  
  
A slight blush rose to my cheeks. "Not exactly. We're going into Red Kill."  
  
Mary K. didn't say anything. She knew what I meant. I was going to Practical Magick. She stood from my bed getting ready to leave. Being a blood witch had put me apart from my family. Even if we weren't related by blood, we were still family.  
  
"Will you help me get ready?" I asked.  
  
A sly grin crossed her face, and I had a moment to wonder what she was thinking before she started throwing out clothes for me to put on.  
  
I glanced over at Hunter in the dry car as we drove. The rain hadn't lessened a bit, but it felt better being in the car with Hunter than walking alone on the road imaging things. Hunter looked over at me and smiled. I hadn't confessed to him my worries about someone following me just yet. That's what I've described it as – the feeling of someone following me. I had had it just as I was walking (well, running) out to get into Hunter's car. Even now, in the car, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone in there with us.  
  
My head spun around, nervously searching the backseat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hunter asked. "You seem tense."  
  
I bit my lip thoughtfully. "Nothing's wrong," I finally said. I tried to smile reassuringly, but it came out seeming forced.  
  
"I thought we weren't going to keep anything from each other," Hunter said angrily.  
  
"It's nothing, really!" I said.  
  
"Morgan," Hunter said warningly.  
  
"Well, I'm just being really paranoid right now, that's all," I confessed.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been seeing things."  
  
Hunter's grip on his wheel tightened. "What sort of things?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Well nothing really. Just shadows, I suppose. It really isn't anything at all."  
  
"It's probably that you're remembering all the events that happened around this time last year," Hunter assured me.  
  
Oh goddess, don't remind me of last year. I pushed the thoughts away from my head. There was no way I wanted to remember last year. We pulled into the parking lot at Practical Magick. I grinned. My sanctuary. Well, one of them. We ran into the store where Alyce – the store clerk – greeted us. I gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Long time no see," Alyce said. It had been a while. Ever since school had started again, I'd been busy studying and such. There never seemed enough time for things. We started towards the books catching up, and Hunter drifted off to find some herb. I hardly noticed the man walking into the store and heading over to the candles.  
  
"I have someone here to see you," Alyce told me after a few minutes. I looked up from the book covers with surprise.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Little sister!" An obnoxiously delightful voice exclaimed. I groaned before turning around to see Killian walking through the door to the back room. He came up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Hunter came up next to me, glaring slightly at Killian.  
  
"Hello Killian," I said.  
  
"Hello," Hunter said stiffly. He thought Killian was a bad influence and utterly irresponsible. Of course he was, but he was still my half brother.  
  
"What brings you to Widows Vale?" I asked.  
  
"To see you," Killian replied. I shuddered. I didn't like the strange tone in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong now?" I muttered. I had hoped Killian would throw his head back and laugh at my pessimism, but instead he took in a deep breath.  
  
"Maybe we should talk in private?" He suggested, his eyes searching nervously throughout the store. They fell on something, and he grimaced. I turned around to see the man. He couldn't have been much older than myself. Maybe nineteen. There was something about him that sent shivers down my spine. His gaze was frightening, and his smile seemed almost cynical.  
  
"Hello Killian," He said.  
  
I spun back to look at Killian. His face was slightly white. He stepped a little closer.  
  
"Hello Stanton," He muttered. I wasn't used to seeing Killian so serious. He gently pushed a small book into my hand and then quickly walked out the door. The man following soon behind him. I looked down at the little book. Greek Mythology: The Secrets of the Past. I looked confused at Alyce to see her face drained.  
  
"What's this?" I asked with confusion.  
  
Alyce took the book and skimmed through it. "Oh no," She muttered.  
  
"What? What's wrong!?" I demanded. Hunter squeezed my hand. Apparently, he had seen exactly what Alyce had, because his face was paler than usual.  
  
"This is a book about the Atrox," Hunter said. 


	2. Daughters of the Moon

Thanks for the review, Rhiannan Star!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Daughters of the Moon  
  
Jimena tapped her finger nervously against the steering wheel. She could hear Serena clicking her tongue ring against her teeth. Catty and Tianna were beginning to snore from the backseat. Vanessa sat next to her staring out the window. Why were they on this road trip? It had all been Jimena's fault to begin with. If she hadn't had that stupid premonition ... It wasn't going to help to blame herself. After all, they did get out of school for the next week. Of course, it was all because of Tianna ...  
  
Jimena looked in the rearview mirror at Tianna sleeping peacefully. When Jimena had told her friends about her premonition of a girl a little older than them with long brown hair getting forced into the cold fire by Stanton – Serena's boy friend and Prince of the Night – they had freaked out. Tianna had wanted to immediately rush to Red Kill, NY where the girl was and help her out. Of course, the daughters couldn't just leave school, but Tianna saw to fixing that. With her power of telekinesis, she had busted all the water pipes near the school. So, they had given the students a week off to fix it.  
  
Jimena couldn't help but grin. Alright, it was drastic, but she was glad to be getting out of school and she wouldn't deny it. She glanced back at Serena.  
  
"Check the map, chica," She commanded. Serena pulled the map up from the floor, and looked it over.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
Jimena tried to think for a minute as to what the sign had said. "Um, Widow's Vale, I think," She replied.  
  
"Take the next exit," Serena instructed.  
  
Vanessa watched the two of them. She was the only one upset about this whole trip. She didn't feel like leaving her boyfriend, Michael Saratoga. They had finally stopped arguing, and their relationship was going smoothly. Not to mention she had no idea what they were getting themselves into.  
  
The car turned on the exit, and began to roll into the little town of Widow's Vale.  
  
"Wake Catty and Tianna up," Jimena instructed.  
  
Vanessa looked at her, a sudden occurring thought.  
  
"Um, Jimena, where are we going to stay?" She asked.  
  
"No preocupe. A friend of mi abuela's is staying here. She said that it's fine if we stay for a little while," Jimena explained.  
  
"Does she know why we're here?" A still half asleep Catty asked from the back seat. Jimena shook her head.  
  
"No. She thinks we just wanted to get away from Los Angeles for a little while. You know, take a break while we have the chance."  
  
"Simple enough," Serena commented. The others nodded their agreement.  
  
"So where does this woman live? What's she like?" Serena asked.  
  
"Mi abuela said that the woman is living above some occult bookstore. Her name's Alyce Fernbraker , I think."  
  
Vanessa gave an involuntary shudder. "Occult bookstore? You mean that we're going to be sleeping above a store filled with witchcraft?"  
  
"You can make yourself invisible, you've fought followers, and you're afraid of an occult bookstore?" Serena said with a jovial laugh. Vanessa leaned over and punched her gently.  
  
"It isn't funny. Those things creep me out."  
  
Serena shrugged and sat back.  
  
"So how are we supposed to find this girl, anyways?" Tianna asked as she stretched in her seat, almost punching Catty in the face.  
  
"I could do a brain scan on anyone we encounter. If I find a match to the description of the girl in your vision we could check it out," Serena suggested.  
  
"I'd recognize her anywhere. If we see her, I'll know," Jimena replied. "But the mind scan might help, thanks Serena."  
  
"Do you think there are any followers here?" Catty inquired.  
  
"Stanton," Serena said, trying to make her voice sound bitter.  
  
"He isn't a follower," Tianna pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, he's a member of the inner circle now," Added Vanessa.  
  
Serena looked out the window.  
  
"Are we almost to this home?" She demanded.  
  
"Actually, that should be it. That sign does say Practical Magick, right?" Jimena inquired.  
  
Vanessa looked, and then nodded. "Do you want me to check it out for you?" She asked, gesturing to going invisible and checking things out.  
  
"No, we can trust her."  
  
"I meant see if any followers are inside," Vanessa amended.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and find out," Jimena answered as she opened the car door, and started to strut towards the store. The others scrambled out of the car. The rain that had been following them all day seemed to stop suddenly as the door to the store opened and a dark haired boy stepped out. Serena caught Vanessa's hand quickly.  
  
"Make us invisible, NOW!" She exclaimed.  
  
Vanessa looked curious for a minute, then did it for all of them instantly. They hovered slightly above the ground just as the doorbell jangled again, and Stanton stepped out. He looked around, as if he suspected someone else being there, but he went after the guy instead.  
  
"Killian!" He called.  
  
The boy spun around. "What are you doing here, Stanton?" He demanded.  
  
"You know very well why I'm here. Your Father and I had a bargain," He snapped.  
  
Vanessa made her way to the door while the two argued. The other girls were forced to follow, all trying to keep their thoughts blank. She managed to make her arm visible, and slowly pushed the door open a little so all the girls could get in. Once inside, they looked over at a boy, girl, and an old women over by some books. The sight made Jimena lose control, and her molecules pushed back together. In front of her was the girl from her vision, and now she had just mysteriously appeared in front of her. The girl stared at her with amazement as Catty, Tianna, Serena and Vanessa all materialized on their feet behind Jimena. Jimena was forced to simply smile nervously. Busted. 


	3. What to Say?

Thanks for the reviews. They're keeping me going. Still not sure where I'm going, though.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
What to say?  
  
I stared in front of me, confused. The girl smiled nervously up.  
  
"Hi," She finally said. She quickly stood up, and joined the four girls behind her.  
  
"Where did you come from?" I demanded.  
  
"You didn't see us come through the door?" The girl with long brown hair asked jokingly. Then she whispered to the girls, "I can fix this if you want me to."  
  
The blond quickly shook her head. "Must you always try to dodge responsibility?" She said angrily. "Remember the time in the boy's locker room?"  
  
I looked over at Hunter. I don't think I've ever seen him so confused.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell us where Alyce Fernbraker is," The Spanish girl who had seemingly fallen from the sky asked.  
  
"That would be me. You must be Jimena. And her friends," Alyce said, stepping forward.  
  
"Could you not mention our names at the moment?" The girl who looked even more like a goddess than the others asked as she stepped forward.  
  
"Certainly," Alyce said, a little baffled.  
  
"Morgan, I think we should go," Hunter whispered in my ear.  
  
"Not until Alyce answers my question about the Atrox," I muttered.  
  
A gasp came from one of the girls as they were being led out of the room. She walked up to me, black hair dipped in crayola red hair bouncing on her back.  
  
"Don't mention that. Not when they can hear you," She said, gesturing to shadows.  
  
Okay, maybe these girls were crazier than I had originally thought.  
  
"I'm not crazy," She said very seriously. I looked at Alyce. Now I was sincerely lost.  
  
"Morgan, we should really be going," Hunter urged. The girl looked at him, as if for the first time, and then smirked.  
  
"Jimena, wait until I tell you about this one. Now the whole story's hysterical," She said.  
  
The dark girl threw her a warning glance.  
  
"No names. And don't ... do that," She said.  
  
I brushed past them. There was no way I wanted anything to do with these girls. They must have been on drugs or something. But then again ... I looked back. They knew about the Atrox. If Alyce and Hunter wouldn't tell me, maybe they would. Oh well, I'd find out eventually.  
  
Just beware of Stanton, A voice said in my head. I glanced over my shoulder to see the girl with the red watching me. She was a blood witch? She must have been, if she could send witch messages. But when I cast out my senses, I didn't get anything.  
  
"I'll see you later, Alyce," I called as I stepped outside. It had finally stopped raining, but it seemed to be getting dark rather quickly. Hunter caught up with me.  
  
"That was unusual," He said as we climbed in the car. I looked around.  
  
"Killian's gone," I acknowledged.  
  
"Good riddance," Hunter muttered. He started the car and backed out as I pulled the small book from my pocket. I opened the first page and started reading.  
  
Catty flopped down nervously on the couch, and looked up at Alyce.  
  
"Would you girls like some tea?" She asked.  
  
"Just like Maggie," Catty said with a warm smile. Their mentor had been the one to tell them they had to go. Apparently, Selene had something important planned for the girl. But they hadn't been provided with a name, address, or anything. It seemed a little frustrating.  
  
"Who?" Alyce asked.  
  
"Just a friend," Tianna covered quickly. Catty could feel all the girls glaring at her.  
  
"So would you like tea?"  
  
"I'll take some," Vanessa said.  
  
"No thanks," Serena said, preoccupied. Catty narrowed her eyes at her. What could she possibly be thinking about now? Then it hit her – she was probably worried about Stanton. After all – he had betrayed her. Well, he will betray her. If the Atrox got their hands on this girl, then –  
  
"What was that girl's name?" Jimena asked.  
  
"Morgan Rowlands," Serena said absentmindedly.  
  
"You know her?" Alyce asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Serena inquired, looking up. She quickly realized she had spoken. "Oh, I've heard of her," She said quickly.  
  
"She is a bit notorious, I guess. The whole witch world is talking about her. But I didn't realize you were Wiccan. What did you say your name was, again?"  
  
"I didn't," Serena said. "But it's Serena. Serena Killingsworth."  
  
"I didn't sense you as a blood witch." Alyce lowered her eyes, slightly suspicious.  
  
You guys, Morgan is the girl from Jimena's vision, Serena planted the thought in all of the Daughters of the Moon's heads.  
  
Catty looked nervously around.  
  
"Well, I guess, since you're a witch and all, you could understand that there are other things out there, you know. Like the Greek gods – heard of them? Well back in the times of Pandora, the box was open, and hope was let loose – shorter version? Selene sent us to help stop an ancient and evil force known as the Atrox." Catty took in a deep breath. "Now we're here to help protect Morgan Rowlands – is that her name? – because Jimena over here -," She pointed her thumb in Jimena's direction, "had a premonition of Morgan being pushed into the cold fire by Stanton – who, by the way, is Serena's demon boyfriend, and heir to the evil thrown - which will make her evil and immortal, which is a really bad thing, because -."  
  
"I think she gets it," Tianna said, lightly touching Catty's arm. Her cheeks burned bright red as she settled back in her seat.  
  
"Oh no. The Atrox is after Morgan, you say? This is worst than anything she's had to face," Alyce said.  
  
"You know about the Atrox?"  
  
"In my religion it's a very important myth. Every Wiccan child has heard of it. Very few know of its actual existence, though," Alyce answered.  
  
"We need to protect Morgan. Selene has something very important planned for her," Vanessa filled in.  
  
"How long do you think until she gets home?" Catty asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, about half an hour – why?" But by then Catty's eyes were already dilating, and within a moment, she was gone.  
  
I quickly sat at my desk, preparing to start reading the book when I heard a loud crash coming from inside the closet. It was quickly followed by a groan.  
  
"Hello!?" I called nervously.  
  
"I'm okay!" The voice answered. I felt like shuddering.  
  
"Who's there!?"  
  
"It's me, Catty! Oww. Why do you have a footlocker in your closet with a lot of hard dishes?" The voice called.  
  
I jumped up and raced to the door, throwing it open. In the back of my closet, the brown haired girl from Practical Magick sat, one of my ceremonial bowls sitting on her head. She lifted it up and looked at me.  
  
"Oh, um, what to say?" She wondered aloud. 


	4. How To Lose a Shadow in Ten Easy Steps

Chapter Four  
  
How to Lose a Shadow in Ten Easy Steps  
  
"How about starting with why and how you got in my closet," I said. The girl known as Catty began to giggle a bit, and then stood up.  
  
"The closet, right. Not exactly where I was aiming for, but I guess it'll have to do, right?" She asked. "So, what are the bowls for?"  
  
"Oh, they're ceremonial bowls. You use them in Wiccan rites and such," I said, wanting to show off my knowledge. But I quickly stopped myself, and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Don't change the subject," I said; my arms over my chest. She walked over and sat down on my bed, beginning to play with my sheet.  
  
"Do you believe in the Greek gods?" Catty asked, looking up. There seemed to be a strange shift in the room. Catty must have felt it too, because she looked around nervously.  
  
"Nessa?" She called. There was no answer, and she suddenly became a little frightened. She stood up, fists clenched, preparing to fight anything that may have come along. "Show yourself, Follower!" She shouted. This girl is crazy, I thought.  
  
Mary K, hearing the outburst, opened my bedroom door. "Are you alright in here?" She asked. Then she caught a look at Catty. "Who's that?"  
  
"She won't tell me," I answered. Catty looked at me.  
  
"I told you, I'm Catty. Catty Turner to be more specific. Just give me a moment," She said. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but the air began to sparkle with energy.  
  
"Don't tell me she's another witch," Mary K. moaned.  
  
"Mary K., I think you should leave now," I said, suddenly getting a horrible vibe. I pushed Mary K. back and then slammed the door, locking it behind me. Then, I went to Catty and pushed her down just as something came snaking from the shadows. Whatever it was quickly spun back into shadow and flew out the window.  
  
"What was that?" I asked. Catty looked up.  
  
"That was a follower. And Serena's right – you're in trouble."  
  
"In trouble with what? Am I going to get a few strait answers, or what? And how did you get in my closet!?" I demanded.  
  
"I used time travel," Catty said honestly.  
  
I stared at her.  
  
"Morgan? Are you okay? What just happened?" Mary K. pushed into my room, to see me still pushing Catty away from whatever had just happened.  
  
"A bird tried to fly in the window," I explained lamely. Then I stood, and looked down at Catty, who was now trying to stand.  
  
"What were you saying?" I asked.  
  
She looked confused for a moment. Her face squished up in confusion. "I can't remember? Where am I?"  
  
You have got to be kidding me. "Mary K., please go downstairs. I need to have a talk with Catty," I said, trying to hold in my anger.  
  
Hunter, I need you, I thought. I waited for a response, but it never came. Hunter? Still nothing. I began to panic. What was going on? Catty stared at me strangely.  
  
"You never answered my question," She said, now panicking herself.  
  
"You're in my house. I'm Morgan Rowlands, remember? You came here to warn me about something," I told her.  
  
She looked confused. "How did I do that? Who am I?"  
  
"You say that your name is Catty. That's all I've gotten out of you. Do you think your friends will be able to help? How did you lose your memory, anyways? You were just fine a second ago," I told her.  
  
Catty's frustration was evident on her face. "I can't remember anything!"  
  
Okay, she had been with those girls with Alyce. Maybe they would help me. "I'm going downstairs for a moment. Just stay right here."  
  
I picked up the phone and called Alyce. She picked up after the second ring.  
  
"Morgan? Are you alright? Is Catty there?"  
  
"Slow down, and please explain," I said.  
  
"Is Catty there?"  
  
"Yes. How did she get here, anyways?" I asked.  
  
"It's quite a long story. The girl's will explain when they get there. That should be any minute now."  
  
"This avoiding questions thing is getting really irking; you do realize that, don't you?" I said.  
  
"Everything will make sense, soon, you'll see," Alyce replied.  
  
"So long as I can keep my sanity till then," I muttered. "Oh, could you check up on Hunter for me? He hasn't been answering my witch messages."  
  
"I will. Be careful Morgan, you're in danger," Alyce warned.  
  
What is it that she knows and I don't? "Goodbye, Alyce," I said.  
  
"Goodbye, Morgan." I hung up just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Mary K. called. Good, I just need a moment to rest my head.  
  
"Morgan! Your friends are here ... I think," Mary K. said.  
  
Yeah, my friends my ... "Coming!" I called. I stalked into the living room and stared at the girls from earlier.  
  
"She's upstairs," I told them.  
  
"Catty!" The blond yelled as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"First door on the left!" I looked at Mary K. "Don't you have a date to go on or something?"  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"I was going to go to Alissa's," She said. I shuddered. I couldn't stand Alissa Soto. (Okay, I know Morgan likes Alissa, but I really can't stand her, so in this Morgan can't, either.)  
  
"When?" A car honked outside.  
  
"Just now. Why, are you going to hold one of your gatherings? Because if you are, I am so out of here," Mary K. told me.  
  
"Yes, we're holding a gathering. You want to join us," I said, playing her suggestion to my advantage. Worry and disgust crossed her face.  
  
"No," She said quickly. She made her way to the now closed door. "I'll be sure to pray for you while I'm out," She muttered to herself as she left. The girl with dark skin turned to me.  
  
"Don't get along with your ... cousin?"  
  
"Sister. Not exactly. The whole thing's a little complicated," I explained.  
  
"And I thought Collin was bad," A girl muttered.  
  
Catty and the other girl suddenly came running down the stairs. "We gotta go!" Catty cried.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" I demanded, my arms dropping to my side.  
  
"Car ... now," Catty said to Jimena. Just then a shadow drifted from my room and down the stairs. My eyes widened in disbelief as a girl took my hand.  
  
"Come on," She said, tugging me towards the door.  
  
"Oh no," I pulled away. "I don't even know who you are," I said.  
  
"Tianna Moore. Now can we go?"  
  
"Why? Where?" I demanded.  
  
"Now!" Tianna cried. She pulled me out the door and we raced towards a car parked in my driveway. I barely saw Catty slam my house door shut behind her as we ran. The car had jerked out onto the road within a second. Everyone was breathing heavily, and it was fifteen minutes before I could manage to speak.  
  
"What is going on?" I demanded.  
  
I probably would have gotten an answer if a body hadn't emerged from the side of the now deserted road. 


	5. No Clue

Note: Okay, thank you Rhiannan Star, JessicaShade'sWiccaSide, and emilym.47 for reviewing. And thanks to all those who read but don't have a voice. To Saz-646, Daughters of the Moon (Or DOTM) are goddesses born on earth (Daughters of Selene) sent to fight the Atrox, an ancient evil out to steal hope from all humans, or something like that. Followers are people working for the Atrox. A character mentioned is Stanton, who was a follower who fell in love with Serena, a goddess, blah, blah, blah. Now he's the Prince of the night, which is the highest evil honor, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. If you wish to get more information, you could check and look for "Daughter of The Moon" by Lynne Ewing. Ahem, onto the story ...  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Not Sure  
  
Serena watched Morgan throw her arms up angrily. "You have got to be kidding me!" She said.  
  
Serena wanted to laugh at how hectic things had gotten, but her eyes were pulled to the road, where a boy stood. In fact, it was the same boy who had been outside earlier with Stanton.  
  
"Killian," Morgan muttered angrily.  
  
"Friend?" Jimena inquired.  
  
"Half brother," Morgan answered. Serena could read the irritation coming in fumes from Morgan. She didn't need to be able to read minds to know that. Ah, so this was her half brother. But what did he have to do with Stanton?  
  
"I don't think we should trust him right now," Serena whispered. Vanessa looked at her. "Why not?" She asked.  
  
"That's the boy who was with Stanton earlier," Serena explained. Morgan reached for the door handle.  
  
"Don't. He could be a follower," Tianna warmed.  
  
"A what?" Both Morgan and Catty said. Right, Catty had had her memory erased. A quick poke around in her mind, and Serena was capable of bringing forth what had only been hidden from Catty. She held her head, and then nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, one of those," Catty said. She turned to Serena and gave a half smile.  
  
"I have to talk to him. He seemed to be the only one willing to give me answers," Morgan said angrily. She pushed open the door and approached her brother.  
  
Okay, announcement to my readers. This is all I'm going to put up because I can't think of anymore. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Thanks for reading.  
  
Christine 


	6. A Few Answer's to Morgan's Questions

Yes, I'm back. (For now.) I'm going around updating everything else, so I thought, what the hay? Here goes.

Chapter Six

A Few Answers to Morgan's Questions

Morgan stepped up to her brother, and looked him in the eye. "What the _hell_ is going on!?" She demanded.

"I see you've made new friends," Killian said, looking at the girls in the car. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to help me, or not?" She demanded.

"Oh, alright," Killian relented. But he grinned. "But first, tell me about your dear friends, Raven and Sky."

"Killian!" Morgan exclaimed furiously. Killian grimaced.

"It's like this, love. Da made an agreement before his powers were stripped with an ancient force known as the Atrox."

"And the Atrox would be ...?"

"A source of all evil, bent on making the world one hell of a miserable place. There are people who work for it, called Followers. Didn't you read the book I gave you? I had it specially ordered for you," Killian said.

"I didn't get much of a chance," Morgan snapped. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry Killian. I'm just rather confused. Those girl's say they're trying to help me, and I don't even know who they _are_."

"Oh, them?" Killian asked. "They're the Daughter's of the Moon. Selene's daughters sent to earth to protect the humans from the Atrox who steals the hope of humans," He said simply. Morgan gawked at him.

"Selene's daughters?" She asked.

"Yes, the Selene from Greek Mythology. The Selene, guardian of the moon before Artemis took over. Artemis, sister of Apollo, guardian of the sun chariot –"

"I get it," Morgan said. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Yes well, remember when I said Da made an agreement with the Atrox?" Killian questioned. Morgan narrowed her eyes.

"Ye-ah."

"Well, he was given a legion of Followers over in New York City if the Atrox had you. Apparently, word of your power has gotten around. Now they sent their Dark Prince to come and take you away." Morgan shook her head.

"I'm getting a headache," She murmured. Then she looked back at her brother. "You wouldn't happen to know where Hunter is, would you?"

That was when Killian shifted his weight nervously. "It's funny that you would mention that, Morgan, 'cause the Prince of Darkness has kidnapped him to try and lure you over to their side."

_I'm going to stay calm, I'm going to stay calm_, Morgan thought, rubbing her temples. She took in a deep breath. "Okay. So how do I manage to get out of this deal while save Hunter in the process?"

"You're on your own there. I do suggest that you talk to Da, though," He said.

"Oh, and how do you propose I get to Scotland!" Morgan demanded.

"Perhaps I could help?" A voice asked. Morgan turned around to see the blond girl hesitantly looking at her. Morgan frowned. _I really need to learn these girls' names_.

Yep, short. Hope it'll have to do for now.


	7. No Name

(Sorry the characters are out of form. I was having trouble trying to keep them the way they're supposed to be.)

Chapter Seven

A Few Answers to Morgan's Questions

"Let me get this strait. You're Vanessa, she's Catty, Tianna, Serena, and Jimena. Am I right?"

"Yeah. Sorry this is so confusing," Catty said.

"Oh, it isn't your fault. I blame my parents for having me. Alright. Vanessa can get me to Scotland by traveling in the air?"

"Turning invisible and traveling on the wind currents to be more precise," Vanessa said. Morgan turned to Serena.

"And your boyfriend is behind my soul mate getting kidnapped?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry about this. He's usually very ... good," Serena said.

"You," She pointed to Jimena. "Had a premonition of me being pushed into this cold fire thing, and your premonitions are never wrong?"

"Nope."

"And you, Tianna, got them from school by breaking the pipes with your mind? And Catty can travel through time, so she traveled to check up on me, where we were attacked by a follower, and they temporarily gave her amnesia?"

"That about sums it up," Killian said. She looked back at him leaning against a tree.

"Well, Just one question. Where can I find myself a follower?"

"What!?" The girls exclaimed. Even Killian looked surprised by her words.

"What? Talking to my Father won't really help me – but thanks for the suggestion, Nessa. I say that I'm going to go and talk to this Atrox dude, and figure this all out."

"I'll take you," A dark voice said. Everyone looked over at Stanton stepping out of the shadows.

"Let me guess – Evil dude, right?" Morgan asked.

"That would be Stanton," Jimena said with some disgust. The girls got together and their energy began to build, but Morgan pushed them out of the way.

She walked up to Stanton. "If I come with you, you'll let my boyfriend go, right?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Completely free."

"You haven't stolen any of his hope, have you?" She asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Not yet," Stanton said. Morgan nodded.

"I could really go for some coke right now, but since it isn't here, let's get it over with," Morgan said. Stanton held out his hand, and she took it.

"No!" Killian called. He ran forward, but it was too late – Morgan and Stanton were gone. The girls blinked several times. How had they just let that happen?


	8. ERR

Maeve of the Nile: Truth is that I'm not really interested in this story anymore, which is why it's so choppy. I just keep it up because it's what the readers want. But I guess I can try harder with this chapter

Also, the character are going to begin to bend to my will, the way I want them to be and not the way the author wrote them. I'm sorry, but it's too hard to keep them up. Err, also, I'm taking character from a TELEVISION SHOW, so don't SUE me.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Bring in the Help

"_No!" Killian called. He ran forward, but it was too late – Morgan and Stanton were gone. The girls blinked several times. How had they just let that happen?_

Vanessa stared half dazed at the tree where moments before Morgan and Stanton had been standing.

"Did that really just happen?" Tianna asked, looking at the others.

"Don't you mean did we really just _let_ that happen," Vanessa, stomping her foot into the ground with annoyance.

Catty scratched at the back of head and then looked to Killian. "You don't think she'll turn, do you?" She asked him.

He shook his head reluctantly. "No. She always manages to find a way out of these messes," He admitted.

"Still," Serena said, taking charge. "Do you know anyway we could travel to where the Atrox is?"

"No. But I know someone who may be able to help," He said.

"Someone who can help?! Let's analyzer this situation," Tianna said. She started pacing along the road. "We drove _all_ the way here from California to rescue some girl from Serena's boyfriend, we get here, and our _enemies_ instantly jump in trying to mess things up, This Hunter guy gets kidnapped, and then, to save him, Morgan goes with Stanton to the Atrox, where Jimena's premonition will come true. Do I have it?" She asked.

"Well, actually, Hunter is Morgan's Muirn Beatha Dan," Killian exclaimed.

"Her what?" Catty asked.

"Her soul mate."

"Oh, how sweet," Catty exclaimed.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Where is this person who can help us?"

"Actually, it's they, and they're in another dimension," Killian said.

All of the girl's jaws dropped. "Huh?" Jimena asked. "Tue s loco!?"

"Listen love, these people are the most powerful witches in the universe," Killian explained. "Maybe even more powerful than Morgan."

"Witches?" Vanessa asked, shifting nervously. "We're going to be dealing with more witches?"

"I'm a witch," Killian told her. "But that's beside the point. Look, to get Morgan back, the six of us are going to have to organize a circle."

"Circle?" Vanessa squeaked. "As in a _witches_ circle?"

"Vanessa, will you give it a rest," Tianna snapped with annoyance.

"Alright, everyone calm down," Serena said, finally stepping in. Killian smiled at her appreciatively. "Let's think about this. We are supposed to be here to save someone. Someone who Selene has important plans for in the future."

"Otherwise I wouldn't have had that vision," Jimena said.

"Exactly," Serena agreed. "Now if we need to get some help from very powerful witches, we'll have to do it."

"So who are these all powerful witches?" Catty asked.

"I'm not really sure," Killian said, resulting in a round of groans from the girls. "But my Da talked about them. He said they were known as the Charmed Ones. Three powerful witches who fight demons."

"As in loyal members of the Atrox?" Vanessa asked nervously, thinking of her run in with Hector.

"Wait, I think I've actually heard of them," Tianna said.

Catty's eyes lit up. "You mean the _T.V._ show!?" She asked.

"You mean Charmed? With Rose McGowan, Holly Marie Combs, and Alyssa Milano?" Serena asked.

"And Drew Fuller! He's hot," Catty added.

"Well they're a T.V. show in this world. In another world, they really do exist," Killian protested. "I'm going to call Alice, see if she can get the covens together and set up for a transportation spell."

"I don't like the sound of this," Vanessa said. Tianna and Jimena nodded their heads in thought.

**Bree's House**

"Everyone settled in?" Bree asked.

Robby took a seat next to Alissa and Simon.

"I'm still not sure I understand what we're going to do," Alissa admitted.

"We're casting a circle to transport Killian and the Daughters of the Moon to another world, where they can bring help back here," Alice explained, lighting a few candles.

"How do we know we can trust Killian?" Sky questioned.

"Morgan trusts me," Killian snapped.

"That doesn't mean I trust you," Sky countered.

"Both of you, we have a circle to cast," Alice said. She peered over the large group. "We should have enough people to do this. Warning all blood witches, this will take a lot out of you. Even the non-witches with be effected. There's a reason why these sorts of spells are rarely cast. Now, everyone join hands. Girls, and Killian, into the middle of the circle."

After a few moments everything was organized and set up. Vanessa, Catty, Tianna, Jimena, Serena, and Killian stood in the middle of the circle, and the group outside had hands joined, and were beginning to dance together, counterclockwise. Soon a chant took up, and they were becoming faster. The daughters' heads were whipping around as they watched what was going on around them. Suddenly, the walls of Bree's house disappeared, and the six were standing in an attic, in front of a tall man with dark brown hair and penetrating green eyes.

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED, SWEEP, OR DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON


	9. explanations

IF YOU KNOW WHAT CHARMED IS, SKIP THIS!

Okay, here is a basic idea as to what Charmed is about, for those of you who have never watched the show. Here goes:

Charmed is a television show about three sisters who find out they're witches. There's Piper, Phoebe, and Paige (the younger, half sister). There was an older sister originally, named Prue, but they killed her off at the end of season three and replaced her with Paige. Where my story picks up, it's the middle of season six, where Piper, who has the power to freeze time and blow things up with her hands, has divorced her husband, Leo (who was a whitelighter – a guardian angel for witches, but is now an elder, bosses of whitelighters). They have a son, named Wyatt, who is very powerful, but he's only a year old. Phoebe is in a relationship with a guy named Jason Dean, her boss. She's a well known advice columnist, and the middle sister, with the powers of premonition, levitation, and empathy. Then there's Paige, who is half whitelighter. She's in a relationship with a guy named Richard (who is also a witch). Paige has the power to orb (a whitelighters way of transportation) and to use telekinesis, but because she's half whitelighter, she has to call the things to come to her, which they orb into her hand. Finally, there's Chris. Chris is a whitelighter from the future who came back to save Wyatt from turning evil. Why? Well, it's found out towards the end of the season Chris is actually Wyatt's little brother. Chris is very neurotic and obsessed with fighting evil. He has the power to orb, and telekinesis, but its normal telekinesis.

I think that sums things up properly.


	10. Bring in the Help

CHAPTER NINE

Bring in the Help

_Suddenly, the walls of Bree's house disappeared, and the six were standing in an attic, in front of a tall man with dark brown hair and penetrating green eyes._

Chris, without a second thought, threw out his hand and sent the six flying into the wall. Catty was the first to stand up, clutching her head. "Okay, what was _that_ for?" She demanded.

Vanessa looked up. "Isn't that Drew Fuller?" She asked.

"Oh, you're right!" Catty exclaimed. She jumped up, and threw her arms around Chris. "You're forgiven."

"Catty, let the man go," Serena said slowly as she stood up.

"What's going on up here?" Paige Halliwell demanded as she burst through the small attic door. She took one look at all the girls in the room, and frowned.

"Chris, if you're going to have a guy's night off, please don't do it in the attic. That's just soo wrong," She said.

"That's just wrong," Killian said, making his appearance.

"And don't bring your male friends around here, either. You're our whitelighter for crying out loud. Show some decency!" Paige exclaimed.

"Paige, I didn't invite them here," Chris said.

"And you know, you're not even supposed to be here. Isn't Piper still mad at you?" Paige continued.

"Paige, could you focus!?" Chris snapped.

She looked at him. "Are you getting an attitude with me?" She demanded.

Chris threw his hands up, and took a few steps back. "Will you listen to yourself? Look, I don't care if Piper's mad at me. Right now, we have other things to deal with. Like the fact that these people just appeared out of nowhere."

Paige blinked. "Did you just say out of nowhere?" She asked.

"Actually, we're from another dimension," Jimena said blatantly.

"Another dimension," Paige repeated.

"See, they just appeared here," Chris snapped.

"We're looking for help from the Charmed Ones," Serena stated.

"Umm, aren't you that actress from that T.V. show? Oh, what's it called? Daughters of the Moon? Yeah, you're Angela Harper."

"We're a T.V. show in this world!?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean you're the actual Daughter's of the Moon?" Chris asked in shock.

"They're real?" Paige asked.

"Hey, how come they get a T.V. show, and I don't?" Killian demanded.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded.

"I'm Killian MacEwan. Just forget the whole MacEwan part, though," He said. "My Da was a bit of a git. Hey, that rhymes!"

"Never heard of you," Paige stated.

"Paige, is there a … demon?" Piper asked, stepping into the room with Wyatt in her arms. She stared at the little group, and then noticed Chris trying to shrink away.

"You! What are you doing back here? You lied to us!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! You shouldn't talk to your so – err, whitelighter like that," Catty said, earning her a strange look from Chris.

"Uh, Piper, These are the Daughters of the Moon."

"The television show? Did Wyatt orb characters from the T.V. again?" Piper demanded. Then she looked down at her son. "But, he was with me the whole time."

"Nope! Turns out we're actually from another world. Besides, we have a T.V. show about you guys in our world. Drew Fuller's so hot," Catty said.

"Snap out of it," Vanessa said.

"Sorry."

"Order, please!" Piper exclaimed. "What the _hell_ is going on in here?"

"Wow, he really _is_ evil," Serena said, looking at Wyatt with interest.

"How do you know about that?" Chris asked, eying the group.

"One, your memories are screaming horror, two, I've seen the T.V. show, I know, and three, that kid is looking at me funny," Serena replied

"You're so ridiculous," Tianna said.

"Hey! Isn't _anyone_ going to explain this?" Piper demanded.

Sighing, Killian stepped forward. "You see, my half sister, Morgan, is a very powerful witch in our world – yes we come from another world – willingly went to _their_," He pointed at the group of girls, "enemies when they kidnapped her soul mate, Hunter. We came here because you are the most powerful witches in the universe, and we could use your help. Did I forget anything?"

"Yeah, you forgot to mention we totally know what's going to happen to them," Catty said.

"Only if you watch the show," Jimena replied.

"Wait, how much about us do you know?" Paige asked.

"From the first night you became witches to Chris's birth day!" Catty exclaimed.

"Catty!" Everyone but the Charmed cast exclaimed. She simply shrugged.

"Why would Chris's birthday be important?" Paige asked.

"Because it's the day he was born. It was also -."

"Catty, can you keep your mouth shut for five seconds!? Geeze, if Chris wanted them to know his secrets he'd have told them by now," Tianna exclaimed.

"Yeah, you don't see Serena blabbing everything she knows, do you?" Jimena asked.

"Did you _really_ dye your brother's hair hot pink?" Serena asked Chris.

"Chris has a brother?" Paige asked, looking her whitelighter over.

"Yeah! He's -."

"Catty, do we have to kick you out of here!?" Vanessa demanded.

"People! Can we have some calmness?" Killian demanded. "Alright, Daughters over here, Charmed characters over there."

All the Daughters of the Moon walked over to Killian, while Paige, Piper, Chris and Wyatt walked over to the wall. Sighing with relaxation, Killian said, "Thank you. Now, let's get some introductions, shall we? You guys go first." He gestured to the Charmed cast.

"I'm Piper Halliwell, and this is my son, Wyatt."

"Named after his Father, his middle name Mathew after Paige-."

"Catty!"

"Sorry."

"I'm Paige Mathews, but I think you already know that. In fact, why are we even telling them about us?" Paige asked Killian.

"Hey, I don't watch the show," Killian replied.

"He's Chris," Piper said simply.

"Alright, daughters?"

"Catty – power of time travel."

"Vanessa – invisibility."

"Jimena – premonitions."

"Tianna – telekinesis."

"Serena – telepathy."

"Okay, everyone have some sort of understanding as to what's going on? Good. Now that we have everything explained to you -."

"Hello!? Piper, Paige? You two home!?" A voice called from the staircase. Seconds later Phoebe Halliwell stepped into the room. She frowned when she saw the scene before her. "Did I miss something?"

"A lot," Piper muttered.

"Ugh, she still has that awful haircut," Catty grumbled, looking distastefully at the woman across from her.

AN: Short? Yes. Stupid? Probably. Updated? You better believe it. Although, if I don't get a total of thirty reviews this time, I'm taking this story off the sight to make some more room in my profile, so … yeah.


	11. Sorry

Ehem, yes, this is an author's note. See, I wanted to let anyone know who's still reading this piece of junk that I will be taking it off of the sight, and redoing it, so it doesn't seem nearly as hectic, and such. Also, I will be taking out the charmed part when I repost it, so if that's what you liked about the story, sorry. Hopefully I'll have the first new chapter up by next Sunday : ) Thanks for sticking it out with me so far!


End file.
